


[Podfic] A Place to Crash (among other things)

by Hebecious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: "I'm not panicking because I think you care,” Stiles says, “I'm panicking because I want to hit that and that's so bad for me on so many levels and he knows, and he's going to ruin me."Danny opens his mouth and Stiles hisses, "He's a life ruiner! I'm going to die!""Are you on medication?""Not enough of it."





	[Podfic] A Place to Crash (among other things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterandlube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Place to Crash (among other things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454144) by [glitterandlube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/24386312448/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious  
Length: 00:18:58  
Download Link: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/of0rop5y7y76ag8/%5Bteen_wolf%5D_a_place_to_crash.m4a)  



End file.
